Sete dias
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: H/G x UA x Leiam a síntese. Minha beta adorou. Capitulo 2 - Manhã... on
1. Síntese

_**Síntese:**_

Sete dias.

Seis dias.

Cinco dias.

Quatro dias.

Três dias.

Dois dias.

Um dia.

Um dia é o suficiente para viver sua vida toda... Aproveitá-la ao máximo. Mas ninguém aprende a fazer isso...

Mas, e se aprendêssemos?

E se tivéssemos... Sete dias... para cada dia?

Confuso?

Nem tanto.

Se tivéssemos sete dias para melhorar um único dia.

Um mesmo dia, sete vezes. Sete chances de consertar os erros e talvez finalmente ser feliz.

Seria possível?

E será que alguém conseguiria consertar todos seus erros em apenas sete dias?

São tantos erros. Tantas coisas a se arrumar.

O que será que acontece em um dia?

E o que será que pode ser mudado em sete?

Se você tivesse a chance de fazer algo diferente... O que você faria?

E ele?

Ele tomou a decisão certa.

A melhor escolha.

Mas... Será que foi a tempo?

Será que não foi tarde demais?

Ou será que nunca é tarde demais?

Modificando a vida dela...

Ele modificaria a sua?

Talvez, quem sabe...

Só o destino... e possivelmente, Deus.

Uma escolha errada pode mudar tudo...

E uma certa também...

Então...

O que acontecerá em...

Sete dias?

* * *

**Sete dias** by _Naty L. Potter_ em breve no Fanfiction e na Floreios e borrões.

**Beta:** _Priscila Louredo_

Com carinho

Naty L. Potter

**Multiply:** natylpotter . multiply . com

(Sem espaços)


	2. 1 Manhã

**Capítulo 1** – _Manhã..._

Acordar naquela manhã não foi algo exatamente... _fácil_. O inverno rigoroso de dezembro chegara logo no início e suas tentativas de sair da cama eram inúteis, já que quando seus pés iam para fora da coberta, voltavam como se tivessem vida própria, por conta do frio.

Cansando-se daquilo, tomou coragem e num ato brusco jogou o edredom todo para o lado, sem nem ao menos ver onde este caíra para não pegá-lo de volta em desespero.

Sentiu um arrepio cobrir-lhe dos pés até o último fio de cabelo e então sentiu seus dentes rangerem conforme seu queixo tremia sozinho.

Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, o que sem dúvida foi muito devagar, pois o frio era tamanho que seu corpo estava paralisado. Assim que chegou ao banheiro esticou o braço e mudou a água de morna, para quente. Queria a água pelando, estava sentindo que dali a pouco teria uma crise de hipotermia!

Assim que a água do chuveiro começou a bater no fundo da banheira um vapor agradável começou a preencher o banheiro e, em seguida, o quarto. Incrível como nessas horas uma simples fumaça pode fazer alguém feliz.

Observou enquanto a banheira enchia e assim que notou um nível razoável de água tirou as roupas e deitou-se lá.

Seria impossível descrever o quanto aquilo foi bom. Deitar seu corpo duro e gelado naquela água quente e relaxante foi... Ah! Só ele e Deus para saberem. Não ousou pegar sabonete nem xampu fora dali, apenas ficou lá, sentindo a água quente em volta de si e seu olho ir fechando calma e vagarosamente...

TOC! TOC! TOC!

O som de pancadas na porta (Porque aquilo definitivamente não eram batidas) o acordou de tal maneira que por um momento nem o frio ele sentiu. Saiu da banheira em um segundo e logo já estava de roupão abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

— Por Deus Harry! Custa abrir a porta quando nós batemos? — Perguntou uma ruiva alta, com olhos incrivelmente verdes e com o temperamento levemente alterado entrando na casa.

— Mas eu ab...

— Harry, fazem 20 minutos que eu estou batendo!

— Desculpe mãe. — Disse derrotado. Sabia que jamais venceria sua mãe em uma batalha verbal. Bem, talvez não vencesse nem em uma braçal, mas isso era outra história.

Ela sorriu amável e disse:

— Claro querido. Afinal, você puxou ao seu pai.

— Por falar em...

— Estou aqui! — Murmurou um homem alto, de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos castanhos. — Tenho que fazer minha entrada Harry! Chegar junto com sua mãe seria... Clichê demais não acha? — Perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso e contente nos lábios.

A mãe de Harry girou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá.

— Oh querido, estava tomando banho?

— O que acha Lily? — Perguntou o marido em tom brincalhão. — Que ele estava se pintando nu?

Harry girou os olhos e deixou os dois "conversando" na sala de seu apartamento. Bem, na realidade estava quase deixando o apartamento. Mudara-se para lá após se formar e perceber que apesar do enorme amor que existia entre eles, James e Lily Potter não sabiam não discutir.

Adorava os pais e os seus melhores dias eram aqueles com eles, Sirius, seu padrinho, Remus, amigo antigo de seus pais e seu padrinho, e Tonks, esposa de Remus e prima do Sirius.

Foi ao seu quarto, pôs uma roupa bem quente, pois agora o frio já lhe atingia novamente, e voltou à sala onde Lily fazia um bico digno de criança e James segurava a risada, de uma forma igualmente bem... infantil. Harry costumava brincar que era ele quem criava os pais e não o contrário.

Voltou-se para a estante de sua sala. Lá havia um belo enfeite no formato de uma casinha alemã onde havia uma alemã e um alemãozinho de plástico. A mocinha usava um vestido longuete e o homem estava todo agasalhado. Era um termômetro. Este media a temperatura exatamente a cada dez minutos seguindo o seguinte mecanismo: Quando estava acima de 32ºF (1) a moça ia para o centro do enfeite e o moço entrava em casa. Quando estava abaixo de 32ºF era o contrário. Havia um termômetro normal no meio da casa indicando a temperatura precisa. Levou um susto quando o homem apareceu de repente a sua frente e o termômetro marcou: -4ºF (2).

O queixo de Harry caiu. Menos quatro graus era uma temperatura... Baixíssima. Por isso o enorme frio. Voltou-se para os pais e perguntou-lhes enquanto ligava o ar condicionado com o controle:

— Então... Não quero ser grosseiro, mas... O que fazem aqui?

Lily pareceu finalmente ficar feliz e voltou-se para o filho.

— Planejávamos um jantar em casa hoje, Harry. A família toda e alguns amigos. Faz tempo que não nos reunimos e recebemos noticias de que... — Olhou incerta para o marido que fingiu não ver, fato que terminantemente a aborreceu. — de que os Weasleys voltaram para a cidade.

Harry parou por um momento sem nenhuma reação. Logo depois pode ver seus pensamentos voando para... _ela_. Não havia porque pensar nisso, foi besteira de escola, coisa do passado, de adolescente. Por outro lado, pensou no melhor amigo. Se _ela_ não ia causar problemas em seu cérebro e ele queria tanto ver o amigo, por que não ir?

— Eu vou com o maior prazer. Faz um longo tempo que não vejo Ron.

A mãe sorriu feliz e levantou-se para abraçar o filho.

— Ah, que bom querido. Te esperamos às 6:00, pois seria melhor já estar lá quando todos chegassem.

— Claro mãe, estarei lá às 6:00 em ponto.

Ela sorriu e se afastou quando James aproximou-se dando um abraço no filho.

— Nos vemos a noite.

— Claro pai.

— Até.

— Tchau pai, tchau mãe.

Ambos saíram e o deixaram lá, olhando para o nada. Um jantar para a família e amigos... Porque os Weasleys voltaram para a cidade... Fazia quase um ano que eles tinham viajado sem previsão de volta. Um ano desde a última vez que a vira. Bem, não fora tão ruim... Trataram-se como amigos e ele fingiu não se lembrar mais dos tempos de escola. Se ela estava fingindo, ou não lembrava mais, não importava, ninguém notara o clima entre eles.

Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Fazia um ano e ele nunca pensara nisso, não havia motivo para preocupação, ambos eram adultos e já tinham superado os problemas que tiveram. Achou melhor dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça. Não que o tempo ajudasse muito em sua decisão, mas se era pra esfriar... Bem, o tempo estava perfeito.

* * *

Andava pelas ruas de Londres sem pressa alguma. O seu único compromisso no momento era rever a cidade, olhar novamente o lugar em que crescera. Era uma cidade... Linda! Ela simplesmente amava aquele lugar, e aquela viagem fora uma das coisas que mais doera em sua vida. Volta e meia parava em frente à vitrine de alguma loja e olhava as roupas. Apesar de serem as mesmas lojas, com filiais em diferentes cidades, as de Londres sempre pareceram... As melhores! Não sabia o que tornava aquele lugar tão especial, mas para ela tudo em Londres era perfeito!

Parou em frente a uma loja que tinha um termômetro. Estava -77ºF (3). Quando saíra de casa estava -4ºF! Ia prosseguir seu caminho quando trombou em alguém. Sem nem conseguir pensar em se segurar, sentiu seu corpo bater com tudo no chão, e provavelmente a outra pessoa também caíra porque ela ouvira o barulho.

Levantou-se do chão limpando as costas sujas de neve e sem olhar para a pessoa murmurou um "sinto muito" e pode ouvir a pessoa dizer no mesmo instante: "Desculpe".

Levantou rapidamente o olhar. Seus olhos se cruzaram como se tivessem imãs e ambos pararam. Não ousaram se mover um centímetro sequer enquanto perscrutavam um ao outro detalhadamente. Ele foi o primeiro a ter uma reação:

— Gin... ny. Como vai? — Tentou parecer o mais normal possível, apesar de seus olhos não conseguirem encarar outra coisa senão os dela.

— Eu vou bem, obrigada... Faz... muito tempo, não é Harry?

Ambos ficaram um momento em silêncio, porém mantendo o contato visual.

— Sim, faz. Mas você continua linda, como sempre. — O comentário escapara de sua boca sem que ele notasse, e ao contrário do que aconteceria dois anos antes, ela não corou. Ela abriu um singelo sorriso e disse:

— Obrigada. Você também. — Ele se limitou apenas a sorrir. — Eu... Estava dando uma volta, gostaria de me acompanhar? — Quase levou as mãos à boca após notar o que havia dito.

Ele, surpreso, ofereceu-lhe o braço em sinal de consentimento.

Ambos ainda decidiam se havia realmente sido uma boa idéia dar uma volta.

* * *

Já fazia quase uma hora que andavam pelas ruas de Londres e não haviam trocado mais que monossílabos. Era estranho andar por aquela rua com ela, já que fora bem ali que a coisa mais louca que ele já havia vivido acontecera.

**Flashback**

_Andava apressado em direção à praça central. Era uma quente e ensolarada tarde de verão e ele estava prestes a fazer algo sem muito sentido, mas que tinha quase certeza que devia ser feito. Chegou até a estátua viva que estava ali todos os dias e a viu. Ela estava sentada num banco do outro lado da praça, embaixo de uma árvore cheia de flores rosas e parecia pensativa._

_Ele se aproximou dela e disse incerto:_

— _Gin?_

_Ela levantou o olhar e lançando um sorriso falso disse:_

— _Oi Harry. Está atrasado._

— _Eu sei. Tive um imprevisto em casa._

_Ela olhou para o outro lado, pensativa, e ele a observou. Linda. A adolescente mais linda que ele já vira. Cabelos bem rubros e vibrantes; eram lisos e batiam no meio de suas costas. A pele alva destacando-se na blusa tomara-que-caia, rosa choque e várias sardas pipocando ao longo de seu corpo._

_Fazia quase um ano que estavam namorando, mas... Alguma coisa mudara... Em ambos._

_Ele não sabia explicar o que acontecera, mas... Não era a mesma coisa. Duas semanas atrás eles eram o casal mais popular da região e sem dúvida o mais... Apaixonado._

_Não sabia se no fim aquele mito era verdade, de que paixão se vai logo e o amor fica, e o que eles tinham era paixão, e tinha-se ido, ou se... Passara, como uma simples gripe._

_Suspirou chamando a atenção dela que o olhou séria._

— _Preciso... Falar uma coisa. — Disse ela parecendo escolher bem as palavras._

— _Eu também... Mas você primeiro._

_Ela tornou a olhar para o outro lado e ele então seguiu o seu olhar. Havia uma enorme árvore lotada de belas e grandes flores vermelhas._

— _Eu... Acho que não está mais dando certo. — Ela disse, para então se voltar para ele e ver sua reação._

_Ele permaneceu olhando a árvore e disse:_

— _Eu também._

_Ela pareceu surpresa, mas logo voltou a falar._

— _Não sei o que houve, mas... acho que precisamos dar um... Tempo?_

_Finalmente ele a olhou. Olhos nos olhos. As belas íris cor-de-mel dela e os orbes verdes dele em um contato que muitos não entenderiam._

— _Acho que um tempo não vai resolver Gin.. ny. — Ele suspirou e quebrou o contato visual entre eles. — Acho que... Já deu tudo o que tinha que dar._

_Por um momento ele jurou ver um desapontamento nos olhos dela, mas foi tão rápido que ele não teve certeza._

— _Sim... O melhor então seria... Terminarmos certo?_

_Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e ela então se levantou._

— _Foi... O melhor ano da minha vida Harry._

_Ele levantou o olhar e respondeu:_

— _O meu também..._

**Fim do Flashback**

Voltou à realidade a tempo de notar que Ginny provavelmente lembrara da mesma coisa, já que olhava para a bela arvore de flores vermelhas, que no momento estava coberta de neve. Ela pareceu voltar ao normal em poucos segundos, pois logo já o estava olhando e dizendo:

— Ainda são onze horas, quer ir a algum lugar?

Ele suspirou. Já estava mais do que na hora de terem aquela conversa.

— Sim. Vamos ao Central Perk (4).

Ela concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu. Pelo o que ele se lembrava, ela sempre fazia de tudo para tomar ao menos um capuccino de lá, por dia.

* * *

Não pôde evitar sorrir ao entra no Central Perk. O cheirinho de café feito na hora era inconfundível e o de capuccino era... Divino. Deus! Fazia um ano que não tomava aquele delicioso capuccino cheio de creme por cima. Apesar de estranhar o motivo dele levá-la ali estava achando ótimo. Mal podia esperar para pedir ao Senhor Perk, dono do local, um capuccino grande com creme extra.

Sentaram-se numa pequena mesinha próxima à janela, onde dava para ver a neve lá fora e alguns pinheiros já cobertos de neve, pois logo a frente ficava uma loja de enfeites natalinos. Depois de ser cumprimentada pelo Sr. Perk e nem precisar dizer o que queria, pois ele sabia, ela se voltou para Harry que mantinha uma expressão séria.

— O que foi? — Perguntou temerosa.

— Acho que a gente precisa conversar.

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Eles terminaram de namorar quando ela tinha acabado de fazer 17 anos, ficaram 2 anos separados, só como amigos e ele nunca falou sobre isso, por que agora? Por que justo agora que ela já tinha 20?

— Eu... Não sei se realme...

— Sabe sim. Nós precisamos conversar faz mais de três anos, essa conversa já está mais que atrasada.

Ela não sabia o que dizer então apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

— Eu pergunto primeiro, ok? Depois você pode perguntar o que quiser, está bem?

Ela novamente só confirmou com a cabeça.

— Bem... Por que _você_ achou melhor... Terminar?

Ela baixou o olhar e disse sem conseguir encará-lo.

— Eu não queria terminar...

— Mas você...

— Eu estava confusa Harry! O nosso namoro não estava indo de vento em popa, eu concordo, mas... Eu não achava que devêssemos terminar. Eu... Ainda _gostava_ de você.

Ele pareceu notar a ênfase ao "gostava", pois seu olhar se escureceu um pouco e ele falou cético:

— Mas você disse que achava melhor a gente...

— Eu disse que devíamos dar um tempo! Você disse que era melhor terminar e... Sempre achei ridículo armar aquelas ceninhas... Achei melhor concordar.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecendo digerir aquelas palavras, e ela esperava que ele percebesse o quão magoada ela ficara quando ele fizera aquilo.

— Eu... Sinto muito então.

— Eu também. — Disse antes de se levantar e sair sem nem ao menos tocar em seu capuccino.

* * *

(1)- Os britânicos utilizam a marcação de grau diferente da nossa. Enquanto usamos graus Celsius, eles, assim como os americanos, utilizam o _Fahrenheit_. 32 graus Fahrenheit equivalem a 0 graus Celsius pra nós.

(2)- Mesma lógica do de cima, nesse caso 4 graus Fahrenheit negativos equivalem a vinte graus Celsius negativos para nós.

(3)- Setenta e sete graus Fahrenheit negativos equivalem a vinte e cinco graus Celsius negativos.

(4)- Nada importante, apenas para os q acharem o nome familiar, eh o nome do café em q os personagens da série "_Friends_" se reunia.

**N/B:** Nossa quanta emoção. A "conversa" do Harry com a Ginny foi tocante, no mínimo. Ele é mesmo um tapado, estava claro que ela não queria terminar... Homens!! Bom vamos esperar pra saber o que a tarde, e a noite nos reserva. Naty parabéns querida. Bjks

**N/A:**_ Caros queridos leitores!! Gostaria de agradecer profundamente por vc's gastarem vosso tempo lendo essa humilde fic. Não vou mentir, sei que o começo está chato. Na realidade está eh bem clichê, mas não pude fugir disso. Garanto que com o tempo melhora._

Alguns esclarecimentos:

_Os capítulos serão pequenos, sim, porém existe um entretanto! Como vc's bem viram o nome do capitulo, ele fala da manhã, então farei um para a manhã, outro para a tarde e outro para a noite, de cada dia, então teremos capítulos curtos. Serão, se fizerem as contas, 21 capítulos, mas pretendo postar os caps., pelo menos os de um mesmo dia, com um mínimo espaço de tempo._

_Ah sim, coisa q eu escrevi e apaguei na pressa e minha beta perguntou, eh fic UA, e NÃO tem magia, acreditem, está sendo uma grande e nova experiência escrever uma fic sem magia, as vezes eh tão difícil explicar as coisas sem o auxilio de um feitiço... ¬¬"_

Agradeço muito a:

FeB: **Thamis R d M!!**, **Tonks & Lupin**, **Penny Lane**, **Kelly** _(Brigadão Kelly)_, **Aluada®** _(Amo-te, BdN-Best de Net)_ , **Guta Weasley Potter**, **Yumi Morticia Voldemort**.

FF: **Ligya Ford** _(Bom te ver)_, **Luud**, **Diana W. Black** _(Cons/certar eh o meu carma. Como a Pri nem falou nada eu ñ notei, nunca aprendi qual o certo... –' Valeu!),_ **Bruni Chan**.

Lumus: **Sally Owens** _(Estou aguardando... xD)_

_**E minha beta querida q eh adoravel na betagem e q arrumou um erro aqui q por Mérlim, to passada q fiz isso ainda. Ela faz uns comentários tão legais no meio da fic, fico rindo até umas horas... Beijo Pri!**_

_Jah vi alguns leitores q ñ se prontificaram pq disseram q queriam comentar apenas no cap. um, então, agradeço a esses tbm. _

_(Cap. 1-tarde, e capitulo 1-noite, prontos. Soh espero comentários para, enfim, mandar pra Pri. xD)_

_Um beijo enorme e espero q tenham gostado do capitulo._

_By_

Naty L. Potter

**Multiply:** natylpotter . multiply . com

(Sem espaços)


	3. 1 Tarde

**Capitulo 1** - _Tarde..._

Tinha saído do Central Perk pouco depois _dela_, mas não ousou procurá-la. Três anos haviam se passado, e mais do que isso, fazia um ano que ele nem ao menos a via! Durante todo esse tempo ele se perguntou por que o relacionamento tinha mudado tanto, mas ele nunca chegara a uma resposta.

Abriu a porta de seu apartamento sem nem ao menos olhar para esta e assim que entrou conferiu em seu relógio: 12:30.

Não estava com a mínima fome, mas a simples idéia de ficar sozinho, remoendo suas decisões, não parecia uma boa opção. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um resto de lasanha que tinha li, e após esquentá-la no microondas, comeu sem contudo sentir qualquer gosto. Conseguia ouvir nitidamente a voz dela em seus ouvidos: "Eu... Ainda _gostava_ de você.".

Ele não saberia explicar como, nem quanto, mas essas palavras o perfuravam como facas. Foram três anos pensando a todo instante se terminar tinha sido uma boa. Foram três anos pensando no que teria acontecido se ele tivesse aceitado a idéia dela, de simplesmente dar um tempo. Três anos tentando aceitar que ele não gostava mais dela... Sendo que o sentimento que tinha por ela era expressado em uma palavra muito mais forte.

De repente se pegou pensando no que ela fazia naquele momento. Será que estava chorando? Não. Ginny Weasley não chorava por ninguém desde os 7 anos. Será que estava falando isso para alguém? Não. Detalhes de sua vida pessoal ela sempre preferira manter em segredo, mesmo com Hermione, sua melhor amiga.

E... O que teria acontecido se assim que eles se reencontraram ele a tivesse... beijado? Se tivesse a tomado nos braços e dito que o que tinha feito havia sido uma burrice? Qual seria a reação dela? Boa? Ruim? Infelizmente nunca saberia.

E se ele ligasse pra ela e pedisse desculpas? Mas... Desculpas pelo o que? Por ter terminado sem ver a real opinião dela? Por tê-la lembrado disso e ainda ter falado como se ela fosse a culpada? Ou por ter feito o relacionamento desandar mesmo sem saber como? Não. Nenhuma das idéias era boa. Ele podia então ir visitá-la. Lá ele a olharia nos olhos e o que ele devia dizer sairia sozinho... Mas, e se não saísse? O que ele diria? E se Molly Weasley (a mãe dela) perguntasse o que ele queria? "Ah, nada demais, só falar com a sua filha que eu acabei de ver e dar um belo fora, depois de um ano sem nem ao menos olhá-la, sendo que antes disso fazia dois anos que eu tinha lhe dado um pé na bunda." É... não lhe parecia uma boa resposta.

Precisava dar um jeito em tudo. E se ele dissesse que... a... amava? Nossa! Essa idéia pareceu estupendamente assustadora. Ele... _achava_ que a amava, mas... Daí a dizer para ela era... Um passo enorme. Ele precisava primeiro dizer a si mesmo que a amava, e depois que _isso_ fosse sincero ele diria pra ela. Mas... Como ter certeza? Foram anos separados... Três na realidade... Três e meio... E... Um ano sem olhá-la... Sem tocá-la... É... Ele sentira uma enorme falta dela. Mas... Isso não quer dizer que seja amor, quer?

Decidiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sempre se deu bem seguindo seus impulsos, então era melhor não parar pra planejar porque senão tudo daria errado.

Levantou-se num ato e seguiu para a porta. Saiu de casa determinado e nem ao menos olhou pra trás.

* * *

Antes de abrir a porta de casa fez o seu sorriso comum, que não indicava nem felicidade suprema, nem tristeza, e entrou. A mãe a olhou de cima a baixo e depois mirou-a profundamente nos olhos, mas ficou quieta.

"Melhor assim", pensou. Sabia como a mãe era, não queria ter de contar-lhe tudo.

Subiu para o seu quarto que ficava no último andar da casa e fechou a porta. Sentou-se na cama e escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos. "Eu... Sinto muito então." Sim, sente. Tanto que nem foi atrás dela. Tanto que não disse que sentia sua falta, tanto que não... Não lhe deu nenhum abraço.

Em partes se sentia culpada por tê-lo deixado terminar daquela maneira, mas... No fundo sabia que se ele queria, não tinha o que fazer.

Sentiu que uma fina lágrima começava a se formar no canto de seus olhos e tratou de apertá-los bem. "Eu não vou chorar!", disse duramente para si mesma. A última vez que chorara fora por ele, e isso não lhe trouxera nada. Não iria derramar lágrimas por ele. Não mudaria nada, pois isso não o faria bater em sua porta de repente e dizer que a queria de volta. Seria impassível, que é o que menos doía.

"_O meu também..._". Engraçado como ainda conseguia ouvir essa frase em sua cabeça. Sempre. Ela podia estar conversando sobre qualquer coisa, que na maioria das vezes essa frase voltava a lhe atormentar. Se fora o melhor ano da vida dele, por que terminar? Ela queria um tempo, pra ver se tudo se resolveria, mas ele disse que não tinha mais jeito... Então... Por quê? Por que não tinha mais jeito? Se ele a amav... Se ele gostava dela, por que terminar? Quando se gosta de algo ou alguém _sempre_ há um jeito!

Ouviu batidas em sua porta e se levantou. Olhou-se no espelho e se arrumou. Não queria que ninguém percebesse que algo a tinha abalado.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com sua mãe que mantinha a face inexpressiva:

— Tem alguém lá embaixo que quer falar com você.

* * *

Andava apressado, mas em partes sabia que era o medo de desistir, e não a determinação que fazia isso. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas... Bem, o destino que cuidasse disso, afinal, era esse o seu dever.

Assim que se deparou com a casa ficou pensando: "E se eles não morarem mais aqui? Podem ter vendido a casa e estarem morando em outro lugar." Não. Eles jamais mudariam de casa. Os Weasleys amavam aquela casa como se fosse um santuário, não sairiam dali tão cedo.

Aproximou-se de lá e ficou observando. Já visitara muito aquela casa. Tanto com Rony, quanto com Gina, como com ambos. Juntando toda a sua coragem, que era praticamente inexistente, levantou o braço e bateu na porta. Foram precisos alguns minutos de espera para que finalmente ouvisse o som de alguém a destrancando. Respirou fundo e viu. Lá estava Molly Weasley, praticamente sua segunda mãe, o olhando.

Ela abriu um largo e doce sorriso antes de lhe puxar pelas roupas e lhe dar um abraço bem apertado, que ele retribuiu. Sentira muita falta da Sra. Weasley. Após uma breve conversa de reencontro disse:

— Eu... Gostaria de ver Ginny, ela está?

— Oh. — Disse surpresa. — Sim querido, está no quarto dela. Quer que eu vá chamá-la?

— Por favor.

Ele ficou parado no meio da sala enquanto observava a Sra. Weasley sumir pela escada. Aproveitou o tempo que permaneceu ali parado, para olhar tudo. A casa ainda estava uma bagunça. Muitas caixas pelo chão, afinal, para ficar um ano viajando é necessário se levar bastante coisa. Pôde ver porta-retratos que aparentemente foram as primeiras coisas a serem recolocadas no lugar. Enfim, a casa estava lá, como sempre. Ele adorava estar ali. Era um local muito... aconchegante. Tinha uma aura familiar que nem em sua própria casa ele encontrava.

Levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir ao pé da escada a Sra. Weasley dizendo:

— Ela pediu pra você subir querido. Ainda se lembra onde é o quarto?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu escada acima.

* * *

Ela estava muito apreensiva. Não acreditara realmente que ele iria procurá-la, mas ele fora! Mas e se ele tinha ido somente pra dizer que apesar de tudo, achava que havia sido uma decisão boa? Que fora a decisão certa? Talvez ela não pudesse agüentar isso. Precisava urgentemente que ele, finalmente, percebesse tudo.

Ouviu ligeiras batidas na porta e respirou fundo. Abriu-a com exagerada cautela e calma, e o observou.

Passivo. Não tinha nada em seu rosto que demonstrasse que ele iria enfim lhe dizer o que queria. Porém, também não tinha nada que dissesse o contrário. Abriu espaço pra ele entrar, e foi sem mudar nenhum pouco a expressão, que ele o fez. Passou rapidamente e pôs-se de costas pra ela.

Ela fechou a porta e ali se encostou. Observou enquanto ele pensava, para então, finalmente, começar a falar:

— Eu... Eu... Preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas. — Disse sério, porém, sem encará-la.

Ela o olhou em expectativa, mas continuou calada.

— Primeiramente, eu realmente sinto muito em ter terminado. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se tivéssemos realmente dado apenas um tempo? — Ele não esperou por sua reação e prosseguiu. — Mas... Não dá para mudar o passado. Então... Acho que devemos... — E então a olhou nos olhos.

Ela estava ansiosa. Esperava tanto por ouvir aquilo que aquela pequena pausa estava quase lhe matando.

— Esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. É passado. O que devemos fazer é viver o presente e planejar o futuro.

Aquelas palavras não puderam ser totalmente absorvidas por seu cérebro.

* * *

Ele a olhou. Ela estava encostada à porta, esperando pelo o que ele diria. Assim que encontrou seus olhos viu nitidamente sua ansiedade. Começou a pensar no que dizer, mas antes de planejar qualquer coisa as palavras saíram sem controle de sua boca:

— Esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. É passado. O que devemos fazer é viver o presente e planejar o futuro.

O desapontamento e mágoa que ele viu passar pelos olhos dela o deixaram totalmente sem defesas. Tentou lembrar mentalmente o que tinha falado e quando absorveu realmente o que _ele_ mesmo tinha dito, não acreditou:

— Gin, eu...

— Harry, você poderia, por favor, se retirar? Foi um dia exaustivo e eu quero arrumar meu quarto. Faz um ano que ele não sabe o que é isso.

Ele articulou com as mãos, mas não soube o que dizer. Aquelas palavras, apesar de não diretamente, deixavam bem claro que ela estava se segurando para não fazer um "escândalo".

— Está bem. Até hoje à noite Gin.

— Ginny, por favor.

— Ginny. — Consertou ele, e então saiu.

* * *

Apertou os lábios um contra o outro com extrema força. Cerrava os olhos para não ter que olhar pra nada e também para não perceber que seria impossível conter as lágrimas. Fechou a porta com toda a força que tinha, como se assim aquele peso dentro dela, pudesse passar para lá.

Não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Se era pra dizer aquilo, pra que ir procurá-la? Pra que lhe dar esperanças? Maldito foi o dia em que ela tropeçou, caindo em cima dele. Se não fosse isso, eles jamais teriam se beijado, ela não teria se apaixonado e ele não a teria pedido em namoro.

Encostou-se na janela, ainda de olhos fechados, e deixou o vento gelado bater em seu rosto. Era inacreditável como homens têm falta de... Noção! Será que era tão difícil de entender que aquilo só a magoaria?

Suspirando, ela finalmente deixou seus olhos abrirem, para então, sentir algumas lágrimas escorrerem e outras congelarem em seu rosto.

E mais uma vez ela chorava por _ele_.

* * *

Entrou em casa nervoso consigo mesmo. Alguma força fora do normal lhe tinha feito dizer aquilo. Não era o que ele queria! Ele queria dizer que... Que a queria! Aquele olhar magoado que ela lhe enviara... Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que jamais esqueceria.

Bateu a cabeça algumas vezes na parede mais próxima, mas depois percebeu que se punir não adiantaria, ela não ficaria menos chateada se ele fizesse isso.

Agora era esperar que naquela noite ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Quem sabe se com a ajuda de Hermione ele... Bem, quem sabe ele não conseguisse consertar as coisas?

* * *

Estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Não estava mais chorando. Não que ela tivesse conseguido controlar o choro, mas ele cessara. Simples e fácil assim. Talvez agora até seu próprio cérebro tivesse percebido que chorar não resolvia nada, ou talvez ele quisesse lhe dar uma folga.

— Ginny!!

Levantou assustada ao ouvir a voz exultante atrás de si. Era Hermione.

— Mione!!

Logo após gritar sem nem ao menos perceber que o tinha feito ela correu a abraçar a amiga.

— Nossa Ginny, que saudades!

— Sim! Deus, faz um ano que eu não falo com a minha MELHOR amiga!

Hermione sorriu pela frase, mas logo em seguida desfez o ato.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Ginny confusa.

— Eu é que pergunto. O que foi? Por que essa cara?

Ginny desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio, apreensiva.

— Eu... Acabei de ter uma conversa desagradável.

— É? Com quem?

— Harry...

— Oh! Mas o que aconteceu?

— Sabe que nem eu sei? Ele não quer, nunca quis, melhor assim.

Hermione a olhou impaciente e chocada.

— Não quer? Nunca quis? Gin faça-me o favor! Ele ficou esse último ano todinho parecendo um cachorro abandonado e você me diz isso?!

Ginny olhou pra cima magoada e a amiga a abraçou.

— Me conte tudo! Tudo! Desde o dia em que vocês terminaram. Depois eu vou falar com o Harry está bem?

Gina concordou e sentou-se na cama para, pela primeira vez, contar tudo o que acontecera.

* * *

— Harry Potter, será que você pode, por favor, abrir essa porta!?

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro onde estava escovando os dentes e foi para a porta.

— O que voi Hermione? — Perguntou com a voz estranha, por causa da escova na boca.

— Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que estava escovando os dentes.

— Rá volto. — E foi ao banheiro.

Hermione se sentou no sofá e esperou.

— Pois bem, o que quer? — Perguntou Harry sentando ao seu lado.

— Quero conversar. — Falou corriqueira — Vamos, me conte toda a história entre você e Ginny. — Disse sem rodeios o assustando um pouco.

Ele se engasgou um pouco com o próprio ar e voltou a fitá-la.

— Por... Quê?

— Vamos, não interessa o motivo, apenas conte.

Ele suspirou resignado e contou tudo. Assim que acabou, observou Hermione se levantar e ir até a porta. De lá ela apenas o olhou e saiu.

Ele ficou um tempo olhando pra lá, mas logo viu que ela não voltaria.

Olhou para o relógio e se assustou. Já eram 5:15. Achou melhor tomar um banho e ir para a casa de seus pais.

Aquela noite prometia.

* * *

_**N/B:** Aí, mas que besta que o Harry foi!! Mas, em se tratando de rapazes, isso é normal, né?hahahahaha. Natyyyyyyyyyyy, o que a Hermione vai fazer?? modo curiosa super on Ei, eu não falo nada quando beto, ouviu! Tá, às vezes (só às vezes) eu rio um pouquinho, e resmungo mais um pouquinho... Doidinha? Eu?? Você foi gentil com a minha pessoa, hahaha. Amei te conhecer, querida. Espero que seus pais não tenham me achado "doidinha". Bjks_

**N/A:**Este capitulo também está curto, tbm está clichê e ouso dizer que pra mim está pior que o primeiro, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Nem tudo está perdido! Garanto que o próximo será no mínimo... Diferente, e os deixara meio chocados. Sorri malvada E não digo mais nada.

Gostaria de agradecer a aceitação q a fic teve, e dizer q estou muito feliz com td.

Um recadinho pra quem comentou:

**Tonks & Lupin**: _Oi Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Eh muito bom ver vc aqui. Sim, teremos dois corações partidos, um triste e outro meio burro... xD Espero q goste desse capitulo, o próximo promete muitas emoções!! Beijos!_

**Kelly: **_Querida, eh incrível te ver aqui! A sua presença eh muito importante. Fico feliz q goste de romances clichê, pq eu garanto q romance eh comigo! Ah sim... Foi um enorme prazer te conhecer e isso eu ñ aprendi com a Carol ñ, foi sozinha mesmo...kkkkkkkkk. Beijo querida!_

**Sônia Sag: **_Se vc soubesse como eu incho de orgulho de ver vc na minha fic vc ficaria passada. Eh uma enorme honra te ver aqui Sô, espero mesmo q vc goste da fic. E sim, eu particularmente tbm achei esse o ponto alto, o q ela achou q o Harry tivesse fazendo? Kkkkkkkkk Aguardo seus comentários q sempre são hilários e maravilhosos de ler, e isso inclui as suas NBs pra Sally... Vc eh incrivel! Beijos enormes!_

**Aluada®**: _BdN!! xD O seu comenty assim como o da Sô eh sempre uma alegria! xD Sim, o Harry foi burro, e, jura q ñ conta pra ninguém? Olha para os lados Nem te falo o q a besta fará no próximo... Tapa a boca Falei demais jah. xD Aguardo a minha comu de oscars, sei q vou amar! xDDD Beijos Duda!_

**Sally Owens**: _. Ver vc aquieh um prazer enorme, vc nem imagina. Espero q goste desse cap. tanto quanto o primeiro. Ah, sim, eu tenho 14 mesmo! xD Espero sinceramente q vc goste, os seus elogios são muito estimulantes pra mim. Obrigada por vim e ñ suma, garanto q o próximo cap. será de tirar o fôlego! -.o Bjinhos!_

**Deby: **_Espero q saiba o quanto eh bom para autores ouvir: "Eu ñ gosto desse tipo de fics, mas a sua me encantou" Eh maravilhoso, estou muito feliz q te fiz ler uma UA. Espero q goste desse cap. e q ñ suma ouviu? Bj!_

**Thamis R d M!!**: _brigada, espero q goste desse. Bjão!_

**Raveni**:_ Vc veio!! Fico muito feliz q ñ tenha agüentado imprimir... Modo totalmente metida on Muito obrigada mesmo, espero q goste desse capitulo. Bjks!_

**Fl4v1nh4**: _Saiu logo vai? Feliz q tenha gostado! Um beijo!!_

**Yumi Morticia Voldemort**: _Sim, muitas!! Espero q goste desse capitulo, apesar de pequeno tbm. Um beijão!!_

**nessa**:_Vc entenderá a diferença dessa história para histórias normais no capitulo 4 (Q na realidade eh o capitulo 2, pq esse eh a segunda parte do primeiro) Mas sei q vc vai gostar. Um beijão, obrigada por ler!_

**deby potter**:_Fico feliz q tenha gostado. Espero q goste desse tbm. Bjo!_

**Priscila Louredo**:_Amoreeeeeee!! Vc eh um amor pessoalmente sabia? E doida tbm, como eu jah disse... xD Pena q vc ñ conseguiu o seu biScoito neh? Kkkkkk Mas então, pelo seu jeito eu sabia q vc devia rir lendo o capitulo, era soh pra ter certeza. Ah sim, o q a Hermione vai fazer? Se vc fizer o povo ser bonzinho q comentar, terça feira vc descobre... Um beijo, e obrigada pela paciência!_

_Eu realmente agradeço a todo mundo q leu, aos q tiveram a paciência e caridade de comentar (Percebiq td mundo q comentyou eh escritor, deve ser por isso q sabem q um comente eh tão importante) e tbm mando um beijo para: _**Bruna, Laura, Fernanda e Camila**_, amigas minhas q lêem e me dão muito apoio. Beijos e abraços meninas!_

_Deixo aqui meu pedido de comentários pq eles são MUITO importante mesmo._

_Um enorme beijo em todos os q gostaram._

_By_

Naty L. Potter

**Multiply: **natylpotter . multiply . com

(Sem espaços)


	4. 1 Noite

**Capítulo 1 **– _Noite... _

Exatamente às seis horas, Harry adentrava na casa de seus pais. Sua mãe que passava pela sala nesse momento levou um susto, mas logo correu para o filho.

— Oi querido! Nossa, que pontual.

— Olá mãe. — Disse enquanto era apertado por um abraço e um beijo de sua mãe que o olhava como se fosse um bebê. — Pois é, fiquei com medo de chegar tarde ai...

— E ai filhão!? — Falou James que acabara de descer as escadas. — Entre! Apesar de tudo, a casa ainda é sua.

— Oi pai.

— Está tudo bem, Harry? — Perguntou a mãe, preocupada.

— Sim. Por quê? — Falou o mais normal possível.

— Por nada... Venha, ajude seu pai a arrumar a mesa.

Harry entrou e foi pra cozinha pegar os pratos.

— Hum... Mãe? Quem virá hoje?

— Os Weasley, os Granger, seu padrinho, Remus, seus avós...

— Hum...

A mãe sorriu e se virou para o forno, para checar o cozimento das lasanhas.

Terminaram de arrumar a mesa no mesmo instante em que a campainha tocava, e por ela começaram a passar os primeiros convidados, que não pararam de chegar até que Harry desistisse de contar.

De repente ele notou uma presença que ele não deixaria passar despercebida. Cumprimentou todos pelo caminho até finalmente chegar até Ron.

Ambos se olharam e sorriram, estenderam as mãos um ao outro ao mesmo tempo, e então as apertaram. Em menos de um segundo estavam em um abraço apertado que, sem dúvida, só amigos como eles seriam capazes de entender.

— Cara, quanto tempo! — Disse Ron assim que se soltaram.

— Eu que o diga. Você e suas crises nervosas fazem falta, sabia?

O amigo se limitou apenas, ao ato infantil de mostrar a língua, para em seguida, rir junto com o outro.

— Mas, então? Novidades? Um ano dá tempo para acontecerem muitas coisas...

— Na verdade, não. Esse ano tem sido meio complicado, sabe?

— Sei... — Disse Ron educadamente fingindo que _ela_ não tinha nada a ver.

— Mas então, você deve ter algumas novidades?

— Sim... Mas acho melhor conversarmos depois, quando tivermos mais tempo livre. Tem muita gente aqui, conversamos depois, certo?

Harry se limitou a assentir e seguiu para o resto do pessoal.

Após vários minutos de cumprimentos, todos finalmente se sentaram à mesa para comer. As lasanhas sem dúvida estavam incríveis, e todos pareceram apreciar. Surgiu um assunto, depois outro. Todos falaram, conversa foi, conversa veio. Todos saíram da mesa e se espalharam pela casa, alguns no sofá, outros em pé, outros na escada. Já passava das nove quando Hermione, finalmente parou de conversar com Tonks na cozinha, e puxou Harry para um canto.

— E então? Fez o que, depois de fugir da minha casa? — Perguntou Harry.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Hã?

— Com Ginny, Harry! O que você vai fazer?

— Eu... Eu não sei! Hoje à tarde fui ajeitar as coisas e acabei piorando... Tenho medo de fazer mais alguma besteira.

Hermione suspirou, murmurando algo como "homens".

— Harry, olhe pra mim. Você gosta dela?

— Muito.

— Você a ama?

— Eu... Eu não sei! Às vezes acho que sim e tenho vontade de largar tudo pra ficar com ela, mas... não consigo! Tem vezes que eu simplesmente penso que é uma paixão boba ou...

— Você tem medo.

— Medo? Medo de que?

— De que aconteça de novo. De que vocês tornem a ficar juntos, que seja maravilhoso por um tempo, como da outra vez, mas que, assim como antes, acabe. Que assim como antes, o relacionamento mude, e que mesmo gostando dela, vocês tenham de terminar.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas logo a fechou. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Você... Talvez tenha razão.

— É claro que eu tenho razão.

— Mas, se for isso, o que faço?

— Você tem que superar, Harry! Você não para de tentar andar de bicicleta, porque na primeira vez se desequilibrou. Você não pode dizer que uma fruta é ruim, sem saber se estava madura o bastante. Você não pode se prender a um detalhe!

— Droga Hermione, é fácil falar! Eu... Não consigo!

— Consegue. Você está aqui. Você foi até a casa dela hoje, mas esse medo te atrapalhou. Você não pode deixar que isso te controle. _Você_ tem que controlar isso!

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— E se eu não conseguir?

— Você _vai_ conseguir! — Ela disse confiante, pegando suas mãos e apertando.

— Obrigada Mione.

— Amiga é pra essas coisas. — Disse sorrindo.

— Você não é uma amiga. É uma irmã.

Hermione o abraçou e disse:

— Você também é um irmão pra mim.

* * *

Ela estava sentada no pequeno degrau que tinha na porta dos fundos da casa dos Potter. Já fora pra lá tantas vezes. Aquele jardim ali atrás... Ela já passara muitas tardes ali com _ele_.

— Oi. — Disse uma voz atrás de si.

Ginny se virou assustada e se deparou com James Potter.

— Olá Sr. Potter, eu só estava...

— James, por favor. E não há problema nenhum em ficar aqui, eu mesmo adoro esse jardim.

Ela sorriu e voltou a fitar a grama.

— Dá pra ver que alguma coisa te incomoda.

— Eu... Não é nada.

— Se você diz. — Ele falou, também olhando para a grama. — Sabe... Quando eu conheci a Lily ela era... Bem... igual hoje. —Completou, sorrindo. — Eu tinha 15 anos quando a família dela se mudou para o mesmo bairro que eu. Ela tem uma irmã mais velha sabe? Petúnia. Me detestou, desde o primeiro momento em que pôs os olhos em mim. Devo de lhe confessar que foi um sentimento recíproco. — Continuou maroto, e Ginny sorriu. — Eu fui lá, dei as boas vindas à família, e convidei Lily para um passeio. Ela aceitou. Caminhamos pelo bairro todo, conversamos muito. Ela era muito engraçada. Marcamos de sair no dia seguinte. Mas na hora que tínhamos marcado, eu bati lá, e ela disse que não estava com vontade de ir. Foi assim por um mês. Ela nunca aceitava meus convites.

James parou, para buscar palavras, e Ginny perguntou:

— O senh... Você. — Consertou, ao olhar dele — Você já... Gostava dela?

— Sim. Mas eu não sabia. — Ginny ficou confusa. — Eu entendia que queria conversar com ela, mas não sabia o porquê. Então, teve um dia que eu, Sirius e Remus, saímos, e encontramos com ela por acaso. Lily não teve escapatória. Nós conversamos, e ela admitiu que a irmã, havia falado coisas de mim pra ela, que a fizeram ficar com o pé atrás. Era minha chance. Podia pedi-la em namoro, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas não o fiz. Fiquei com medo, e falei que ela era minha melhor amiga. Ela não pareceu gostar muito. Disfarçou, e disse que queria ir pra casa. Eu só percebi o que sentia, quando ela começou a namorar outro garoto. Falei com ela, pedi desculpas, disse que a amava e... Bem, estamos aqui. Nos casamos, e tivemos um filho. Um filho maravilhoso.

Ginny sorriu. Era tão bom conversar com ele assim, ouvi-lo contando-lhe tudo isso.

— Você deve estar pensando: Qual a moral da história?

Ela riu tímida, em uma confirmação.

— A moral é que... Os Potter, no geral, têm duas características que nunca somem.

— Quais?

— Todos os homens Potter são lentos. Muito. Só piora de geração em geração.

Ginny riu, mais solta, e após um tempo, perguntou:

— E a outra?

— A outra? —James se levantou e sorrindo maroto, completou antes de entrar em casa. — Todos têm um belo de um precipício por ruivas...

Ela ficou olhando para a porta, por onde ele passara, e então sorriu. De repente a noite ficara... Mais bonita!

* * *

Harry andava apressado pela casa perguntado para todos que via a sua frente se alguém havia visto Gina.

Perguntou para uma pessoa que nem ao menos havia reparado em quem era e quando procurou ver, encontrou a cara de séria de Ron a sua frente. Sem saber o que fazer, repetiu a pergunta.

— Você er... Viu a Ginny? — Perguntou encabulado.

— Não — respondeu Ron, rapidamente.

— Eu vi! — Disse Sirius, se intrometendo na conversa. — Lá fora, com o seu pai, se não me engano.

Harry olhou o padrinho meio espantado, mas agradeceu. Virou-se para Ron, e com um leve meneio de cabeça, indicou que iria procurá-la.

Chegou à cozinha, que no momento já não abrigava mais ninguém, e olhou pelo meio da porta de tela que dava para o quintal. Sim, seu pai estava realmente ali. Achou melhor não interromper, e seguiu para a cadeira mais próxima da pequena mesa de mármore que ficava ao centro da cozinha. Ao se sentar, seu braço foi mais para o lado do que deveria, resultando na quebra de seu relógio. Suspirou cansado, e levantou-se, aguardando a entrada de algum dos dois. Não demorou muito para que seu pai, passasse pela porta e olhasse pra ele.

— Filho, pense bem no que vai fazer. Eu sei o que um erro pode ocasionar. Cuidado pra não cometê-los. — Disse o pai diretamente, assim que entrou.

"Depois de tantos que eu já cometi, não sei se dá pra fazer mais." — Pensou Harry, amargurado.

— Ok, pai.

— E não se esqueça: Pense três vezes antes de falar. Duas, às vezes, é pouco.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça . Viu o pai se afastar e enlaçar sua mãe pela cintura, que sorriu para o marido. Um dia, ainda seria ele, a estar nessa situação.

Olhou para fora, onde Ginny estava olhando a lua, e respirou fundo. Dessa vez ele não iria estragar tudo. Ele não _podia_ estragar tudo.

Saiu para a noite fria, e sentou ao lado dela, que lhe olhou um pouco surpresa, como se tivesse sido tirada abruptamente de seus pensamentos.

— Desculpe.

— Não tem problema.

— Não falava do susto.

— Nem eu.

— Ginny eu...

— Harry, olha, já chega. Não posso nem contar quantas vezes você já me pediu desculpas. Não resolve. Eu já disse, eu desculpo! Mas isso não muda as coisas. Eu te perdôo por tudo o que fez, mas perdoar não quer dizer que... Está tudo bem!

— Eu sei que não Ginny. É só que... Eu preciso que você entenda. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu apenas... Fiz bobagem.

— Quando alguém comete um homicídio culposo, Harry, ele não planejou aquilo, mas acabou com a vida de alguém, de qualquer forma. Um doente não planeja ficar doente, mas mesmo assim ele sente dores. Alguém que está andando distraído pode não ver o pé de uma pessoa e pisar. O fato de não querer fazer isso, não vai fazer o ferimento doer menos.

— Não, não vai. Você tem razão. O melhor é...

— Deixar pra trás, eu já sei.

— Não. O melhor é fazer aquilo que você _quer_ fazer.

— E o que você quer fazer?

— Ficar com você.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu... — Parou no meio da frase, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Ela suspirou e se levantou.

— Por que você gosta de mim, é isso?

— Sim.

— Eu aprecio. Realmente aprecio. Mas eu quero alguém que corresponda os _meus_ sentimentos. E garanto que a palavra gostar, não chega nem aos pés da verdadeira.

— Não acha que devemos... Nos dar uma chance?

— Eu dei uma chance. Dei duas. Acho que, na realidade, já dei milhares. VOCÊ as desperdiçou. Minhas energias se esgotaram Harry, não dá mais. — E com isso entrou em casa.

Dessa vez ele a seguiu, abriu a porta, e saiu esbarrando em todos até alcançá-la, porém, ela já havia saído pela porta da frente.

Harry não pensou em nada, correu até a porta, e saiu também. Contudo o

que ele viu, o chocou mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já havia presenciado. Ginny tinha aberto o portãozinho que havia na cerca de sua casa, quando um caminhão desgovernado subiu pela calçada, e a alcançou. Só conseguiu ver os cabelos ruivos voando pelos ares, e ela caindo a quase seis metros adiante, no meio da rua.

Talvez ele tivesse gritado seu nome, ou talvez só o tivesse pensado. Tudo que tinha consciência, era de seus pés estarem se colocando, um na frente do outro, numa velocidade incrível, e de logo, já estar abaixado ao lado dela.

— Gin! Gin, acorda! Pelo amor de Deus abra o olho, fale alguma coisa!

Mas ela não se mexia. Harry estava muito nervoso para fazer qualquer coisa coerente. Tentou se acalmar, mas só depois de algum tempo, é que se lembrou de algo útil que podia fazer. Pegou o celular, ligou para um hospital e pediu uma ambulância. Em seguida mediu a pulsação dela: Fraca. Muito fraca. Sentiu sua respiração: Rala, quase inexistente. Olhou para trás, e viu o caminhão parado na cerca de sua casa, não tinha feito quase nenhum estrago ali. Olhou para o banco do motorista, e viu um homem aparentemente adormecido.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver, junto com as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos. Não podia ser. Ela não... Ela não... Como ele viveria sem ela? Como?

Virou-se para sua casa e gritou:

— MÃE! PAI! ALGUÉM! CORRAM AQUI!

Foram necessários apenas alguns instantes para que todos saíssem da casa e olhassem, primeiramente, para o caminhão que estragara um pouco a cerca.

— AQUI! — Gritou novamente, chamando a atenção de todos. — Ela... Ela... Está quase sem pulso e... — Sua voz foi diminuindo, não conseguiria terminar.

A Senhora Weasley desmaiou nos braços do marido. Os irmãos de Ginny correram em sua direção, e os outros apenas ficaram lá, parados, totalmente em choque.

No mesmo instante em que os irmãos os alcançaram, uma grande ambulância com a sirene tocando, dobrou a esquina. Todos pararam para olhá-la e de lá sairam dois médicos que rapidamente se aproximaram.

— O que houve?

— Aquele caminhão. O motorista perdeu o controle, acho,... bateu nela e... — Harry se sentiu incapaz de continuar.

— Ok, cuidamos dela.

A médica voltou à ambulância e trouxe consigo mais dois auxiliares e uma maca. Eles a colocaram ao lado de Ginny, e em seguida, a colocaram ali.

— Alguém vai com ela?

— Eu vou! — Disse Harry, exasperado.

— Harry, acho melhor ir um de nós, nós... — Começou Charles, um dos irmãos dela.

— Não! Eu vou. Eu vi tudo. Quem sabe pode ajudar.

Apesar de relutantes, eles concordaram. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de uma discussão, em um momento como aquele.

Harry subiu na ambulância e olhou para ela.

Estava pálida, ligada a vários aparelhos. A médica terminou com os cuidados básicos e saiu de lá, deixando Harry e Ginny sozinhos.

A dor o abateu, como uma rajada de vento muito forte. A culpa era dele. Era única e exclusivamente dele. Se não tivesse feito tanta besteira de tarde... Se não tivesse dito a coisa errada de manhã! Se não tivesse estragado tudo há três anos trás...

PI. PI. PI. PI. PI. PI. PI. PI.

Ele levou um susto, ao ouvir tal barulho, e quando olhou para o aparelho que fazia isso, sentiu o chão sumir. O coração. O coração parara de bater. O carro parou abruptamente, e a médica imediatamente surgiu na parte traseira da ambulância. Ligou rapidamente o desfibrilador (1) e deu um choque no coração dela. Foram uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes. Nada acontecia.

A médica olhou em um relógio, e após um suspiro cansado e triste, pegou um papel e escreveu algo para então, colocá-lo ao lado de Ginny. Harry não conseguiu agüentar, e leu. Não pôde acreditar:

**Nome:  
**

**Data de nascimento: **

**Data e hora da morte: **17 / 12 / 2007, 10:29 p.m.

Tudo o que teve consciência de fazer, depois de sair do hospital, deixando para trás uma família nitidamente abalada, foi entrar em casa e se largar no chão frio da sala.

* * *

(1)- Desfibrilador é aquele aparelho que os médicos usam para fazer o coração voltar a bater, com pequenos choques. Se você assisti(assistiu) "Hose M.D." "E.R" ou "Grey's anathomy" provavelmente já viu.

**N/B:** Naty, uma coisa que não se pode dizer desse capítulo, é que ele não é surpreendente. Como você mata a Ginny logo no primeiro dia da fic?? o.O Só peço à todos, calma. Não azarem a Naty, pois senão como iremos saber o que irá acontecer agora?? Querida. Beijos mil. Parabéns pelo capítulo. Te amo.

**N/A:** _Sorriso sem graça e então... O que acharam? Sei que foi meio... chocante! E tbm sei que vocês provavelmente devem estar assim: meio espantados, chocados, passados, bejes, rosas e bem, meio tristes, confusos e... Bravos comigo? Mas tudo o q digo é: Muitas águas ainda vão rolar, por isso, stay calm, ok? Ouçam o conselho da minha adorada e sábia beta! ;)_

_Gostaria de pedir desculpas por uma coisa que ñ eh a morte da Gi, se eh isso q pensam, mas sim a atitude da Mione. Muitas pessoas ficaram curiosas com o q ela poderia fazer ou armar e sei que o q escrevi deve ter decepcionado vc's, mas não estava nos meus planos tornar isso um mistério, apenas aconteceu e... Ñ tinha como fugir do q escrevi, se ñ a ela ajeitaria td como sempre e esse final INEVITÁVEL (Levando em conta a idéia base da fic) ñ aconteceria, então, perdõem minha pobre alma._

_Sinto dizer q demorarei mais agora para atualizar, pq pretendo fazer a mesma coisa q fiz com esse capitulo um, soh postá-lo depois q jah tiver as TRÊS partes escritas, e no momento, ñ tenho nem a primeira toda ainda. Espero q ñ me abandonem e vou deixar algo bem claro: Podem mandar coments pedindo atualização A VONTADE!! Eu adoro esses comentários, acreditem, e ñ me incomodo nem um pouco de vê-los na minha fic. (;_

_Gostaria também de pedir dois favores. Quem assim, sabe, sem nenhuma intenção puder indicar a minha fic para alguém ler, eu realmente ñ me incomodo! xD Se aparecer algum leitor novo garantindo q foi um de vc's q indicou, essa pessoa ganha uma surpresa. Podem fazer isso viu? Eh uma promoção que será válida!! D_

_O outro pedido é: Por favor, pessoal da FeB, quando forem comentar, poderiam por favor, se ñ for incomodar, assinalar a caixinha ao lado do local para escrever o comentário? Aquela caixinha q diz, _"enviar comentário para o autor"_? Pq tirando o PC de casa TODOS os outros computadores q uso demoram uma eternidade para a FeB, ñ me perguntem pq, e se eu ñ receber aviso q recebi comentário e for na sorte na minha fic para ver eu perco um tempo enorme, E eu, apesar de salvar todos os comentários em arquivo de word, posso perder algum, o q me deixaria muito chateada, entendem? Então, por favor, façam esse favor ok?_

_Agradeço a todos q comentaram, eles são muito, muito, muito, muito importantes pra mim. Eh lendo-os q tenho inspiração então, obrigada mesmo!_

_Um beijo em especial pra Pri, q praticamente rê-fez esse capitulo Ela me ajudou muito q o capitulo ficou mil vezes melhor do q estava. Dei um trabalho pra ela q vc's ñ tem noção. Um beijo enorme Pri! Amo-te!_

_Eh isso então. Até o próximo capitulo._

_by_

Naty L. Potter

**Multiply: **natylpotter . multiply . com

(Sem espaços)


	5. 2 Manhã

**Capítulo 2 **– _Manhã..._

Nada em sua vida fora tão ruim quanto abrir os olhos para novo um dia naquela manhã. Sentia em sua boca um gosto amargo, e também uma insistente e latejante dor de cabeça.

As imagens flutuavam em sua mente como se tivessem vontade própria. Detalhes e mais detalhes apareciam e ele podia até ver em câmera lenta, o corpo delicado e pequeno de Gina sendo lançado a metros de distância.

Cerrou os olhos com toda a força que tinha, mas isso nada mudou. Ainda sentia aquele temível gosto em sua boca e um buraco em seu peito... Uma sensação horrível. Sentia um vazio dentro de si... Um tremor, um arrepio, uma música fúnebre soava em seus ouvidos.

A vida lhe fora muito cruel. Por que tirá-la dele... assim? Tão de repente? Era tão dolorido pensar que jamais teria a chance de finalmente descobrir seus sentimentos e dizer a ela...

E, é claro, sem nenhuma dúvida... Era sua culpa. Se ele não fosse tão estúpido. Se não a fizesse sofrer e sair correndo... Ela estaria viva. Ela estaria inteira, sã e salva.

Finalmente resolveu abrir os olhos. Virou-se devagar no chão e...

Estava na cama?! Sentou-se apressado e olhou em volta de si. Estava em seu quarto, em sua cama, enrolado em seu edredom. Fechou os olhos fortemente e abriu-os novamente para verificar: Estava realmente em seu quarto. Levantou-se desorientado, não conseguia se lembrar de algum momento na noite anterior que tivesse se levantado e ido até o quarto.

Foi com a vista embaçada e a cabeça confusa que seguiu até o banheiro, a procura de um banho, para poder esquecer aquilo tudo. Apesar de não ter certeza se um dia esqueceria.

Não foram precisos mais do que dois minutos, para que alguém espancasse sua porta, assim como no dia anterior. Levantou-se rápido, pensando serem noticias do... Enterro. Essa palavra saiu com uma dificuldade enorme, mesmo em seus pensamentos.

Colocou rapidamente seu roupão e seguiu para a porta. Assim que a abriu, acompanhou com o olhar, sua mãe entrando e imediatamente dizendo:

— Por Deus Harry! Custa abrir a porta quando nós batemos?

Sentiu um estranho calafrio e uma incrível sensação de _dejà-vu_.

— Eu... Estava no banho... — Disse incerto.

Ela girou os olhos de uma maneira descontraída e Harry deixou sua boca escancarar. Será que ela havia esquecido do terrível acontecimento do dia anterior?

— Bem, é claro que você estava no banho. Parece seu pai, nunca vi tomar tanto banho.

A menção do nome do pai ele imediatamente olhou para trás a procura deste. Para seu total espanto, este entra na sala dizendo:

— Estou aqui! — E diante do olhar pasmo do filho, o qual ele não entendeu o motivo, ele continuou — Tenho que fazer minha entrada Harry! Chegar junto com sua mãe seria... Clichê demais não acha?

Harry arregalou os olhos para o tamanho de dois pratos e andou para trás lentamente até as pernas baterem em algo, fazendo-o cair sentado.

Os pais olharam assustados para o filho nitidamente abalado, que havia praticamente se jogado a cadeira, e se aproximaram.

— Filho, está tudo bem? — Perguntou a mãe cautelosa, enquanto passava a mão direita carinhosamente pelo rosto dele.

— Harry? Diga alguma coisa, estamos ficando preocupados. — Disse o pai aflito.

— Eu... Eu... Que dia é hoje? — Olhou atônito para os pais.

— Dezessete querido. — Respondeu a mãe confusa.

— Dezessete? Não, hoje... Hoje é dezoito e...

— Não filho, hoje é dezessete. — Disse James conferindo em seu relógio e mostrando o mesmo para o filho.

— Mas... — Ele não terminou de falar. Correu até seu quarto e ao olhar para o criado-mudo, só não caiu no chão porque atrás de si havia uma parede. Lá estava seu relógio. Inteiro, sem nenhuma rachadura nem arranhão, marcando oito horas da manhã do dia 17 de dezembro.

Voltou para a sala como se nada tivesse acontecido e fazendo a cara mais normal do mundo, perguntou aos pais que o olharam preocupados:

— E então, o que vieram fazer aqui?

— Nós... — Começou Lily incerta e olhou atônita para o marido. — Você está bem Harry?

— Sim, só... Fiquei meio perdido em pensamentos e... Bom, não importa. Mas e então, o que vieram me falar?

— Nós... — Ela pareceu perdida por um instante. — É... Faremos um... Jantar lá em casa hoje, e gostaríamos que... Você fosse.

— Ginny... Irá? — Perguntou com medo de ouvir um "Não, ela está morta".

— Então você já soube que os Weasleys voltaram para a cidade?

— Eu... Já! Já soube sim. — Apesar de tudo estar uma bagunça e aquilo parecer loucura, Harry colocou o tom de entusiasmo mais forte que já havia usado. Ginny estava viva!

— Ela vai sim. Assim como todos os Weasleys. Você irá?

— Sim.

— Ótimo, te esperamos lá às...

— Seis. Estarei lá às seis.

Seus pais se olharam meio assustados, mas logo se despediram e se foram. Como um último recurso de provar que não estava doido e que estava realmente acordado olhou em seu termômetro: -4ºF.

* * *

Estava andando pela mesma rua de... ontem? Hoje? Bem, na mesma rua em que ele a encontrara. Não demorou a avistar, de longe, os longos e brilhantes cabelos dela. Fingiu-se distraído e, assim como no dia anterior trombou com ela.

— Desculpe. — Disse automático, assim como antes, e pôde ouvi-la dizer "Sinto muito".

Ambos se olharam, exatamente como havia acontecido, mas dessa vez ele nada falou. Continuou quieto esperando o que ela diria. Ele estava aprendendo que quase sempre que abria a boca, fazia algo errado.

— Harry?

— Ainda lembra meu nome. — Disse sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Apesar de ter passado por isso antes, fizera tudo errado. Tinha de dar um jeito de consertar tudo, mas... Como?

Ela não sorriu, apenas perguntou:

— Ainda se lembra do meu?

— Eu jamais esqueceria... — Disse a olhando nos olhos.

Ele viu um calafrio passando por toda a extensão do corpo dela, sem, no entanto, desviar o olhar.

— Mas você não o disse... — Falou ela com a voz baixa.

— Eu poderia dizer seu nome, mas acho que você talvez prefira o seu apelido...

Ele viu um brilho em seus olhos, mas talvez ela estivesse nervosa demais para sorrir.

— Sim... Para lembrar disso você realmente deve saber meu nome...

— Uhum... — Ele disse chegando mais perto. — Mas como eu disse, você prefere Ginny...

— Eu... — Disse com os olhos já semi cerrados a essa altura.

— Ou talvez Gin...

Ela nada respondeu; apenas fechou de vez os olhos e se aproximou.

Ele então também fechou os olhos. Dessa vez tudo tinha sido diferente... Bem diferente...

Seus lábios estavam a uma distância mínima, a qualquer momento eles se beijariam...

Foi com enorme surpresa e susto que Ginny é jogada pra trás por um velhinho vestido de Papai Noel, que perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu seu saco de brinquedos nela.

Ambos olharam-se encabulados e Harry correu até ela para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, olhando, porém, para o chão.

— Er... Acho que devemos... Sair do meio do caminho... — Disse ela incerta, finalmente olhando pra cima.

Seus olhares se encontraram por um breve momento, mas Ginny logo desviou o seu.

— O que você acha de... Darmos uma volta? — Perguntou Harry após um suspiro resignado.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e tomou a dianteira. Ele a seguiu chateado. Havia dado no mesmo, no fim das contas.

* * *

Quando Harry notou que estavam demasiadamente próximos demais _daquele_ local, decidiu tentar mudar as coisas. Virou uma esquina com Ginny e pensou em algum lugar pra irem, que não fosse o Central Perk.

— Onde você quer ir? — Perguntou Harry desejando mais que tudo que ela escolhesse um outro lugar.

— Não sei... — Ginny parou pensativa. — Podemos ir... Bem, preciso comprar um casaco, estou com poucas roupas de frio, o que acha?

— Ótima idéia, vamos! — Harry imediatamente a puxou pelo braço e a levou para a loja de roupas mais distante do café e da praça, possível.

Já na loja Harry parou e a observou olhando as roupas. Ainda era inacreditável o que estava acontecendo. Ginny viva era... surreal.

As imagens dela caída, pálida, pareciam tão nítidas, no entanto tão apagadas...

— O que... acha desse aqui Harry? — Ginny questionou incerta. Ela parecia desconfortável em estar andando com ele, assim, depois de tudo.

Harry andou até ela e sem dizer uma palavra pegou outro casaco da arara.

— Esse combina mais com você.

Ginny o olhou encabulada por conta de seu tom de voz e do olhar tão penetrante que ele lhe enviara. Sorriu timidamente e pegou o casaco que ele mostrara. Realmente, ele era a cara dela. Virou-se rapidamente e foi até o caixa, onde pagou pela peça e se virou para Harry, com a cabeça baixa.

— Bem... Está com fome? Podíamos ir ao Central... — Começou Ginny tentando iniciar uma conversa.

— Não! — Harry a cortou drasticamente. — Eu... Quero dizer, por que... Por que não vamos ao meu apartamento? Eu...

— Harry, me desculpe, mas... Bem, não sei se estou pronta pra ficar sozinha com você em um local fechado. — Ela disse isso o olhando nos olhos, com o olhar perdido.

— Então... Se não for abuso... Podemos... Podemos ir a... sua casa. — Harry disse sem se incomodar com o comentário dela. Entendia exatamente o ponto daquilo tudo, e só não queria repetir nenhum dos passos do dia anterior. Iria para a Toca – forma carinhosa que os Weasley chamavam a própria casa - para mais tarde fazerem outra coisa.

— Claro. Na minha casa, isso. Vamos, mamãe deve estar fazendo o café ainda para o George e o Fred. Você sabe, sempre acordam tarde aqueles dois... — Ginny parou de falar ao perceber que estava começando uma conversa natural, corriqueira, sem pensar neles mesmos.

— Sim, eu me lembro. — Harry começou a agradecer pelo rumo que a conversa os estava levando.

* * *

— Ahm, mamãe? Temos... visita. — Falou Ginny, assim que abriu uma fresta na porta de casa.

— Oh. — Disse Sra. Weasley correndo para ver quem era. — Harry querido! Entre! — concluiu a senhora, puxando-o para dentro de casa em um abraço apertado.

— Olá Sra. Weasley. Como vai?

— Oh querido, eu vou muito bem. — Disse ela amável enquanto o olhava com ternura. — Mas e você? Como está magro! Deixe-me preparar algo pra vocês. Ginny também parece um palito!

Eles se entreolharam divertidos e giraram os olhos com impaciência. Essa era a verdadeira e insubstituível, Molly Weasley.

— O que prefere querido? Ovos, bacon, torradas, tudo...?

— Apenas umas torradas Sra. Weasley, obrigado.

Ela sorriu doce e virou-se para o fogão para prepará-las.

— E você querida, o que quer?

— Aceito torradas também mamãe.

Após essa breve "conversa" sobre o que comeriam, um silêncio incômodo se instalou no recinto. Harry e Ginny se sentaram em cadeiras opostas da mesa e cada um olhou para um lado. Harry ainda tinha a mente presa em como mudar tudo. Em como fazer com que tudo desse certo e que eles pudessem então ter um final. Um feliz final.

"_Mas, espera. O que eu 'tô fazendo? Se quero ter um final feliz, tenho de reconquistá-la, tenho que... Descobrir o que sinto._" Harry pensou e logo se virou para Ginny, que parecendo notar o olhar dele sobre si, encarou-o.

— Er... Vocês, voltaram hoje pra cá?

— Chegamos ontem à noite, mas foi tarde.

— Hum... E pra onde vocês tinham ido mesmo?

Ginny sorriu lentamente e respondeu:

— Para Liverpool.

Harry abriu um sorriso enorme e deixou escapar:

— Que bom, você sempre sonhou em ir pra lá, dentro da Inglaterra pelo menos. Lembro que costumávamos planejar ir pra lá quando...

Seu rosto se tingiu rapidamente de vermelho, enquanto ele voltava o rosto para a mesa onde decidiu: Ela estava viva, ele tinha uma chance, então tinha que fazer direito. Estava decidido que ele não se saia bem sem planejar, então era melhor ter uma estratégia.

* * *

**N/B:** Natyta meu amore. A espera valeu a pena só pelo fato de você ter capitulado na intenção de matar a Ginny. Pelo menos nesse dia... Tenho até medo de pensar no que você planejou para os outros... Hahahaha. Bom, betar sua fic é um trabalho injusto, já que não preciso fazer praticamente nada ¬¬'. Te amo e estou com saudades. Bjks

**N/A:** _Antes de mais nada: me desculpem, por milhares de motivos._

**Primeiro:** Eu realmente ñ planejava terminar o capítulo aí, mas faz mais de mês q ñ atualizo e me sinto em divida com vc's, posso pelo menos prometer q, ao menos, a tarde será maior.

**Segundo:** Sinto muito, muito, muito pela demora. Para quem não sabe dia 25 foi meu aniversário e estava sendo absolutamente impossível de entrar na internet por conta disso, então, sorry, prometo compensá-los.

**Terceiro:** Disse q soh postaria a parte da manhã de um cap. quando a tarde e a noite estivessem prontas, mas ñ foi possível. Pelo meu problema de tempo eu ñ pude nem ao menos terminar direito esse, quanto mais começar os outros, então vai demorar um pouco, mas eu vou tentar escrever rapidinho ok?

**Quarto:** Tenho alguns leitores daqui q tbm acompanham a "Para sempre" e meus planos eram q, realmente, o cap. dela saísse antes do dessa fic aqui, mas ñ deu, pelo simples motivo de q, tenho duas betas em "Para sempre" e tenho q enviar pra uma, esperar ela devolver, depois mandar pra outra, esperar devolver, e bem, arrumar tudo. Mas o capítulo jah está com a Duda, ñ demoro a postar.

**Quinto e último:** Gostaria tbm de pedir a compreensão de vc's ao seguinte: Eu, há um tempo atrás, tive o prazer de conhecer alguns dos meus amigos da net (Amo vc's) e muitos deles me disseram (pasmem) q eu teria sucesso investindo em uma história própria, com personagens próprios e algo totalmente da minha cabeça. Fiquei feliz, e sendo eu novinha como sou, acho q eh uma boa oportunidade, por isso, eu quero testar todos os meus... Como dizer, dons de escrita, e pretendo me aprofundar um pouco mais na leitura e nos meus projetos de fics, ou seja, possivelmente algum dia vc's abram a FeB ou o FF e vejam umas dez fics minha em andamento, mas eh pq eu realmente quero saber se eu consigo me concentrar e escrever algo bom, tendo vários compromissos, então, me perdoem desde jah para esse futuro bem próximo ok? Terei várias fics para atualizar e se vc's soh lerem essa por exemplo, realmente, as att serão bem menos freqüentes, mas quero q entendam q eh algo q eu desejo e q eu vou seguir ok?

_Bom, agora, vamos a uma nota básica sobre o capítulo: Ñ consegui nem de longe descrever as sensações q eu queria pra quando ele descobrisse q acordou no dia anterior, mas acho q ficou bom. Se eu fosse me aprofundar o capítulo ficaria cansativo e talvez, o futuro planejado ficasse mais difícil, o capítulo demoraria mais, e as minhas outras tarefas (tanto como fic-writer, como pessoa normal) fossem afetadas pelo tempo q a fic ia consumir, então, espero q curtam o capítulo._

_Aliás, acho q muitos ficarão felizes em ver q a Gin ñ morreu, principalmente eu, pq recebi várias ameaças de morte Espanto_

_Bom eh isso! Pra quem comentou um recadinho:_

**Guta Weasley Potter**: _Amooooooooor! Obrigada por TODOS os elogios, vc eh incrível, sempre q posto um cap. entro direto na FeB pra ver coment seu. - Obrigada por todo o carinho querida, te amo._

**Fl4v1nh4a**: Pois _eh Flavinha, vc eh mesmo doida. Oo Então, eu acho q deu pra ver q ela ñ morreu neh? xD Beijos querida, obrigada por estar aqui._

**Tonks & Lupin**: _Van! Querida, a divida em q estou com vc eh algo sem comparação neh? Envergonhada Mas agora q passou o meu niver vc pode ficar tranqüila, jah desencalhei três caps da Sally, logo, logo eh a sua. ;) Bom, jah disse q as ameaças de morte devem sumir agora neh? Olhar suspeito A Gin tah viva e tudo tah certo... Está neh? Olhar assustado Bem, beijos pra vc! Ah sim, eu quero beijo dessa vez :( Bye!_

**Bruna Weasley**: _Bru!! Querida, q bom te ver aqui! Sabe, quando eu entrei pro lumus vc era a ÚNICA q eu ñ conhecia, mas vc foi tão legal! . A gente virou amigas tão rápido, eh realmente maravilhoso ver vc aqui. Um enorme beijo, te amo._

**Ingrid**: _Ingrid amada, obrigada! Vc fez a pergunta q eu esperava há séculos!! Bem, vamos a resposta: A idéia da fic eh tipo a de efeito borboleta sim, apesar de eu ter planejado a fic em cima de outro filme, eh a mesma base, soh q o Harry ñ faz o tempo voltar, aliás, ningupem faz, soh o destino mesmo. ;) Beijos!_

**Yumi Morticia Voldemort**: _kkkkk, talves eu seja muito má, pq TODO MUNDO pensou q ia ser NC e eu achei o máximo isso (Nossa, acho q eu ñ vou pro céu ñ). Bom, eu tinha q fazer isso, como eu jah disse, então espero q esse cap. tenha sido no mínimo bom. ;) Beijos._

**Deby**; _Fico feliz, vc foi a única leitora compreensiva q eu tive :D Obrigada pelo apoio querida, e aqui está o cap. ;D Beijinhos._

**Diana Black**: _Amor!! Então, jah te disse no lumus q vc está em tanta falta comigo, como eu com vc, então, estamos quites. Obrigada por aparecer, entendo o momento em q está e compreendo totalmente sua ausência na fic. Um beijo._

**DENISE**: _Tah ai querida, e ele ñ terá uma segunda chance, ele terá sete. u. Bjos. _

**Sally Owens**: _Bom, ñ eh novidade pra ningupem q ter vc como leitora eh uma honra fora do comum Reverencia. Sim, a premissa da fic era essa, obrigada por ñ ter me ameaçado de morte tbm xD. Obrigada por todos os elogios, eles são importante demais pra mim, vc ñ faz idéia. Um enorme beijo._

**Mickky**: _Mickky, vc apareceu!! . Pois eh, acabei daquele jeito, mas cá estou eu com um cap. novo. Um grande beijo, espero seu coment._

**Raveni**: _Quanto ao sumiço sem problemas ok? Mas bem, eu realmente planejei bem o q fazer, como vc mesma está vendo certo?Desculpe ter te deixado triste, ñ foi minha intenção. D Beijos._

**Amanda Regina Magatti**: _Jah tevo ter tido, mas vamos de novo: Adoro ter vc entre meus leitores. Pois eh a Gin morreu, mas reviveu. D Beijinhos._

**Jeh.**: _Primeiramente eu gostaria de responder a sua pergunta: SIIIIIIIIIIM! A maioria das pessoas pensou em efeito borboleta, mas eu me inspirei em "Antes q termine o dia" q eh MARAVILHOSO! Quanto a NC: TODOS PENSARAM ISSO! Mas, faze o q? Ñ foi... xD Beijos._

**Fadinha ruiva:**: _Faaaaaad's!! Abraça, aperta, afofa, esmaga Q lindo te ver aqui! Pois eh, eu matei a Gin, mas revivi! Obrigada pelos elogios, te amo. (Sorru pelo capítulo, eu fui betar no outro dia, mas ele tava no outro PC q tava quebrado) Beijos._

&

**Beta/Priscila Louredo**: _Amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore! Tbm to com saudades amiga ( Quase ñ te "vejo" mais. Pois eh, os próximos capítulos estão ai neh... Com problemas e blá, blá, blá. Mas, vejamos. E eh mentira q vc ñ faz nada, eu te dou o maior trabalho. --' Te amo, beijinhos._

_Beijos a todos, inclusive os silenciosos._

_By_

Naty L. Potter


End file.
